Hello Yesterday
by Noh8424
Summary: Takes place in season 8  during the month between where 811 left off and where 8x12 will start  Everything is pretty much the same except for the plot of of course. What happens when Haley has the flu and Nathan has to work? And some other stuff ;
1. I dont Need No Doctor

**OTH I Don't Need No Doctor**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own One Tree Hill. Yep I shamefully admit it. I in fact do not own this . I'm just a lowly teenager who loves the show and thinks she has a pretty decent idea. So um yeah enjoy! (I hope) Oh um I also pretty much picked up where 8 x11 left off and for those of you don't know when the new stuff premieres (on Jan 25th****) it's all a month after that drama happens so I decided to kinda fill in the blanks of what I think should happen, or would be cool if it happened ect. Okay sorry rambling over, so go read! (: **

Nathan Scott strode through the front door tossing his car keys on the kitchen counter as he proceeded upstairs, his steps slowed as he reached the ajar bedroom door. He lightly pushed it open with one hand as the other stayed placed behind his back. He leaned his tall muscular body against the door frame as he watched his wife accidentally knock over the alarm clock as she reached for the box of Kleenex.

"Shoot!" Haley muttered as she reached down to retrieve it.

Nathan smiled as he watched her attempt to get the item without getting out of bed, per his request. His smile morphed into a smirk as the back of Haley's sweatshirt, actually his sweatshirt, rode up revealing the number '23' tattoo on her lower back.

He continued to watch her failed attempts at grabbing the alarm clock and bit back a laugh as her pregnant belly impeded the process. He inadvertently let out a snort which caused Haley to stop her actions and turn and look at him sideways, "Help, please?" she said as her arm still hung over the side of the bed.

Nathan, still smiling, nodded wordlessly as he walked into the room, bent down and picked up the alarm clock and set it back on the night stand. Haley exhaled as she readjusted herself into a sitting position, pausing momentarily to cast a malevolent glance at the clock which Nathan had so effortlessly managed to attain in a matter of seconds.

"How ya doin?" Nathan asked gently as he reached out and placed a hand on Haley's shoulder, massaging it in small circles with his thumb.

"Fine, can I get up now?" Haley replied in a rush

"Nope, " Nathan smiled slightly, shaking his head " You know the rules."

"Since when did you become a stick in the mud?" Haley inquired jokingly, folding her arms over her chest

"Since I married _you_." Nathan retorted, with a smile. Haley feigned a gasp and dramatically turned her head, facing the window. "I was kidding." Nathan said unable to keep the chuckle out of his voice.

"Well we don't think it's very funny. Isn't that right baby?" Haley looked down and addressed her growing stomach.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. And to prove it…" Nathan pulled out the bouquet of purple flowers he had been hiding behind his back.

Haley's face changed from an offended expression (however artificial it was) to a look of genuine happiness as a smile spread across her face. "Nathan, they're beautiful, thank you." she said as she took them and held them in front of her. "And I'm sure they smell good too." Haley chuckled lightly,

"The humidifier didn't work, huh?" Nathan deduced from Haley's congested sounding voice that the humidifier that he had set up before he left, hadn't helped.

"Not really." she admitted "But they are beautiful." she added, as she turned and smiled at him.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He leaned over and kissed her on the temple as Haley rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm so beautiful." she let out a sarcastic laugh as she gestured to her attire. Which was navy blue pajama bottoms, a white t-shirt and her matching blue pajama top, covered by one of Nathan's sweatshirts which was about three sizes too big on her.

"Yeah, seriously if you were a little taller you could try out for 'America's Next Top Model'" Nathan kidded which elicited a laugh from Haley, Nathan's smile faded as Haley's laughter turned into a series of deep croupy sounding coughs. " Aw babe.." Nathan said sympathetically as he sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her back until the coughs subsided.

"Seriously, I am just so sexy right now, how can you resist me?" Haley joked, her voice soft and hoarse.

Nathan smiled, because he knew that's what she was aiming for. "My girl's always sexy, even with the flu."

This time Haley smirked as she cleared her throat and wiped away the tears from her eyes that had produced during the coughing fit. Actions that Nathan noticed, and promptly leaned over and grabbed the glass of water off the bedside table and held it to Haley's lips.

Haley peered over the rim of the glass up at Nathan with a hint of amusement. Nathan in turn raised his eye brows waiting for her to take a sip. Haley complied and drank some to appease Nathan, then feeling the relief on her sore throat she continued drinking until half the glass was gone. She leaned her head back signaling she was done, Nathan looked at the glass with what seemed to be a satisfied look on his face before he set it back down.

"So Jamie's all set?" Haley asked

"Yeah I just dropped him off with Mouth and Skills." Nathan nodded.

"You know, you didn't need to send him away." Haley smiled as she shook her head

Nathan laughed "I didn't. He loves hanging out with the guys. Plus he was bouncing off the walls here, and you need rest." He poked her side lightly, causing her to giggle.

"Nathan I've been in this bed for three days, how much more rest can I possibly get?"

"I don' know." Nathan shrugged "But it's not just you we gotta worry about." He placed a hand on Haley's stomach.

" You're right." Haley placed her hand on top of Nathan's and smiled softly.

"Now I know what it's like to be you." Nathan ribbed

"Shut up." Haley laughed and lightly pushed him

"Knock, knock."

The pair looked up to see Quinn standing in the doorway smiling at the two of them.

"Hey sicko." she grinned at Haley.

"Ah there's the considerate sister I know and love." Haley said sarcastically grinning back at her.

Quinn smiled "How ya feeling, Haley bopp?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Fine." Haley sniffled and shrugged.

Quinn responded with a nod, knowing that judging from her sister's disheveled appearance, she felt anything but fine.

"So what brings you here, Quinny?" Haley asked

"I'm heading out to a meeting at 3, and I thought I'd stop in and see how my baby sis was doing." she smiled "Oh and you too Nate." she teased.

"Yeah, thanks." Nathan chuckled

while Haley shifted away, sinking a little deeper into the bed.

Feeling their eyes on her , Haley responded before they could voice their thoughts.

"Just a little chilly, that's all." she said with a shiver.

Frowning slightly, Nathan leaned over and kissed her forehead, before standing up.

"She have a fever?" Quinn asked as Nathan passed her.

"Better question is 'how high?'" He said as he left the room.

Quinn nodded to herself before taking Nathan's spot on the bed, next to Haley.

"I'm fine." Haley gave a placating smile

"Haley I hate to break it to you, but you're not Superwoman."

"I didn't believe you when I was five, and I don't believe you now." Haley joked.

"Hales…" Quinn laughed lightly

"So what's this big meeting about?" Haley changed the subject.

Quinn rolled her eyes before conceding and going along with the conversation. "After my trip to Africa I submitted some pictures to this one agency, and they liked them. Now they want to meet with me, hopefully to give me more assignments."

"That's great Quinn." Haley beamed

"Yeah, and maybe this time I can actually focus on the assignment, now that…" Quinn trailed off, looking down at the comforter.

Haley nodded in understanding and rubbed Quinn's arm comfortingly "I know."

Quinn looked at her with a half smile and placed her hand on top of Haley's. Haley mirrored the smile as Nathan walked back into the room, carrying a blanket in one hand and a thermometer in the other.

Quinn stood up and took the blanket from Nathan and went to work unfolding it, while he turned on the thermometer "Under the tongue." Nathan jokingly warned and Haley rolled her eyes as he placed the thermometer in her mouth. Nathan took one of the corners of the blanket Quinn had unfolded, and helped her drape it over Haley. After tucking it in around her they both stood at the foot of the bed with crossed arms looking at her.

"How high do you think it is?" Quinn asked as she turned to Nathan.

He shrugged slightly " No matter what, she'll say she's fine"

"She told me the same thing." Quinn agreed

"She's stubborn."

"You're telling me. Once, she got the mumps in 5th grade, but she snuck out and went to school so she wouldn't miss her history test."

"She snuck out?" Nathan asked incredulously, then he remembered how determined his wife was "Now I see where Jamie gets it." He said, causing the two of them to laugh.

"That's nothing, there was also this one time when she had the chicken pox and-"

"_Achew!_" Quinn's anecdote was interrupted by a sneeze which snapped Nathan and Quinn's attention back to Haley.

"Bless you." They said in unison and Quinn reached over and pulled out a tissue before setting the entire box next to Haley.

"Thank you." she said as she took the tissues gratefully "I'm still in the room, you know." she looked at the thermometer as it beeped then reset it and stuck it back in her mouth. Nathan chuckled lightly and shook his head. The three waited in silence for a minute before the thermometer beeped for a second time, Nathan took it and read it before Haley had the chance.

"Well?" Quinn said expectantly

"100.7" Nathan said exchanging looks with Quinn then looking back at Haley.

Haley groaned and laid back against the pillows. "Please stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Nathan asked

"Like you're sick?" Quinn inquired and Haley nodded sheepishly seeing her point.

"Can't do that ,Hales, cause you are." Nathan said simply.

"Is there anything you need?" Quinn asked

"Yes, I need you to leave, because it's 2:15 and you're going to be late for your meeting."

"But-"

"No buts." Haley smiled

"You sure?" Quinn asked and Haley nodded in response. "Okay, but call me if you need anything" Quinn said as went over to Haley and hugged her. "I love you."

" I love you too." Haley said as she released her "And don't worry, Nathan's got everything under control." Haley said with a wave of her hand "Good luck."

"Thanks, bye." Quinn smiled

"I'll walk you out." Nathan said to Quinn. "Be right back." He said over his shoulder to Haley, and she nodded and settled back against the pillows.

Quinn walked down the stairs with Nathan trailing behind her she stopped and turned around as she reached the front door "That goes for you too, call me if you need anything."

"I will, and thank you." Nathan smiled and they said their goodbyes as she left.

Nathan closed the door and went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice as the phone started to ring he turned around and grabbed it off the counter and answered it. "Hello?" he said as he kicked the fridge shut.

"Hey Nate." came Clay's voice on the other end

"Hey, man. What's up?" Nathan said, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he poured the orange juice into the glass he had gotten out of the cabinet.

"Are you ready?" Clay asked

"For?…" Nathan asked as he turned around and grabbed the bag of medicine off of the other counter.

" 'For?' For Dallas! We have a 4 o'clock flight, remember?"

Nathan's face scrunched up in bewilderment. "Clay, you said I can't be an agent unless I have a college degree, and last time I checked, I'm still stuck in the hell that is Mr. Kellerman's class."

"Correction, you can't _sign_ clients without a degree." Clay clarified, and Nathan nodded even though he knew he couldn't see him. Clay took the silence as a sign to continue.

" You convince them, and I do the signing."

"Clay-"

"C'mon man, we're a team!"

"You want me to drop everything, to help you do a job that you're more than capable of doing by yourself?"

" It's not just a job, this guy's a big deal Nate. It's Matt Johnson he's a hot commodity. And I could really use the money with me and Quinn trying to find a new place. Besides this is the first flight I've been on since the doctor said it was okay, I got shot remember?"

Nathan rolled his eyes "How long are you gonna milk that?"

"I don't know man, it's a pretty nice card to have." Clay kidded

Nathan smiled a little despite himself "Well I still can't go, Haley's fever's back, and I can't exactly just leave my sick pregnant wife by herself. " He resumed rummaging through the bag of medicine looking for Haley's antibiotics.

"There's no one else to take care of her?"

"Pretty much." Nathan sighed

"Brooke?" Clay suggested

"Outta town somewhere with Julian."

"Oh."

"Yeah and Quinn's at that meeting…" Nathan trailed off as he thought about what she said about calling her if he needed help.

"Well Nate can't you just dig deep in your little black book and check?"

Nathan scoffed "Little black book?"

Clay rolled his eyes "Scroll through your contacts, then." He heard Nathan sigh on the other end "Dude c'mon, I need you."

"Okay fine I'll talk to Haley and try to figure something out." He said reluctantly "Just don't get all Brokeback Mountain on me." he joked

"Sure thing Ennis."

"What?"

"Ennis.. He's from-"

"I know, but that makes you Jack, and that means.. Wait a second how do you even know the guy's name?"

"Well how do you?"

"Haley made me watch it, I got through about 3 minutes. You?"

"Oh yeah same here, Quinn, ya know." Clay said clumsily

"Uh huh." Nathan smirked, clearly unconvinced as he took a of bottle of pills and dumped two into his palm, then screwed the back on.

"Yeah uh, I gotta go er finish packing and you have some people to call so uh see ya in a bit Nate." Clay said, rapidly trying to get out of this awkward moment

"Bye." Nathan chuckled and shook his head as he hung up.

Nathan grabbed the glass of juice and headed back upstairs. He gave a sharp exhale as walked into the bedroom. "Hey." he smiled dubiously "Here." he handed the juice and pills.

"Thanks." Haley popped the pills into her mouth "What's going on?" she said before taking a sip of her juice and downing the medicine.

"What do you mean?"

Haley paused to swallow "You have that look like you where you want to tell me something but you don't wanna tell me."

Nathan flashed a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. "Well Clay just called."

"Okay.. Is he alright? Did something happen?"

"No he's fine. He just called to remind me that our flight to Dallas leaves at four."

"What?" Haley chuckled confusedly

"He's trying to sign Matt Johnson, and he wants me to go with him and help him."

"But I thought you couldn't without your-"

"I wouldn't technically be doing the signing I'd be convincing and Clay'd be signing." He elaborated and Haley nodded "Anyway I told him no, at first, then he just kept saying he couldn't do it by himself, so I told him I'd talk to you and see what you think…What do you think? Cause I'd be completely fine staying here with you."

"Go." She smiled "I'll be fine."

"Haley I can't just leave you by yourself."

"Nathan don't worry, I have a phone, and if worse comes to worst, I can, you know physically get up." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You also have a fever and I don't want you getting up. And please don't say 'if worse comes to worst' you should know that's like tempting fate in this town." he joked lightly.

"So what are you going to do, hire someone to chaperone me?"

"Yep." Nathan smiled and nodded

"You're crazy." she shook her head

"Crazy bout you Hales." he said and she rolled her eyes and smiled

Nathan reached over and took the t.v. remote and handed it to her. As he left the room he looked at his phone and noticed a text from Quinn that read:

'_How's she doing?-Quinn'_

He sighed glancing back at the bedroom door behind him before shaking his head and reluctantly dialing Quinn's number

**15 minutes later**

Nathan walked back in the bedroom and opened the closet and Haley looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey. So, who'd you come up with?" she asked

"Well I called Quinn-"

"Nathan! She's in a meeting, I don't want her skipping that to come back here, I'd rather stay by myself than have her do that. I-"

"Haley! I only called her after she texted me and told her how things were going. Don't worry, she's not your sitter."

"Sitter? What am I nine?" Haley chuckled

"Okay, person to come and sit with you."

"Now I'm 90?" Haley laughed

"You're impossible, Haley James." Nathan shook his head good-naturedly as he went back to picking out his clothes

"That's Haley James-Scott." Haley clarified with a smile and Nathan poked his head out of the closet and returned it. "So who is it?"

"Who's what?" came Nathan's muffled reply as he reached for a white button up shirt in the back of the closet.

"My sitter, chaperone.. thing. You said it wasn't Quinn. So who is it? Are Mouth and Skills coming over here with Jamie? If they are, I should probably clean up. "

"For Mouth and Skills? They've _made _the house look ten times _worse _than this. And besides you aren't suppose to get up." Nathan stripped out his black t-shirt and put on his white dress shirt and started buttoning it.

"I didn't mean the house. I meant..me." she gestured to her attire.

"Why? " he asked with a slight smile as he held two ties silently asking for Haley to choose

"Because I look like a refugee from a third world country." she said pointing to the blue tie in Nathan's right hand.

"No you don't Hales." he admonished with a laugh, laying his tie around neck.

"Yes I do. And the only reason you don't think so is because you're my husband. And if Mouth and Skills saw me the same way you do, I doubt we'd be friends with them." Haley joked

"Good point." Nathan nodded as he slipped off his jeans and stepped into his black slacks. "But it's not them anyway."

"It's not?"

"Nope. Is this straight?" Nathan asking adjusting his tie

"No, and who is it then?"

"Well I bumped into Principal Rimkus …" Nathan laughed as he undid his tie and retied it.

"Nathan."

"What? It was either her or hunt down my ex step-mommy." he smirked

"Oh that is so not funny even on a good day." Haley said throwing a pillow at him.

Nathan dodged it effectively and sat down on the edge on the bed.

"I think it'd be pretty funny, leaving you alone with Rachel for five or six hours. Sounds like fun."

"You wouldn't think it was so amusing if the only thing you saw when you got home was police tape and divorce papers." Haley said threateningly and

Nathan merely laughed and finished up putting on and tying his shoes. "So c'mon, tell me, who's the warden?" Haley prodded

"I prefer the term burgomaster."

Haley looked up just at the sound of a voice a familiar voice

"Hm I like it. I've always wanted to go to Europe." a female voice replied _No it couldn't be. _she thought as she heard the approaching foot steps come toward the bedroom then stared at the brown pair of men's boots then over at the the tan pair of uggs next to them. Her eyes traveled upward till they landed on the faces of the mystery people. And sure enough, it was. Lucas and Peyton standing in the doorway.

**Yep that's chapter 1! Leave reviews please and chapter 2 shall be up soon! (: Thank you in advance. Oh and just so you know I'm going to encorporate all the characters in this story it is just going to focus on Nathan, Haley Lucas and Peyton. I'm also going to try and do my best at subplots and side stories and things. Hopefully they aren't too out of character. And I'm gonna try and tie up loose ends. So um leave messages and reviews please and thank you. **


	2. The Way Old Friends Do

**Hello Yesterday ch 2. The Way Old Friends Do**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own One Tree Hill Thank you for all reading this. But if you don't mind, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I kinda need them to know what you think. I mean if the story's awful, I wanna put it out of it's misery, not drag it along haha. Anyways here we go enjoy!**

Peyton stood smiling giving an emphatic wave with every one of her fingers. Lucas stood next to her, arms crossed over his chest with a small smirk on his face. The kind of smirk you'd have after playing a prank or after you hid behind a door and jumped out yelling 'boo' and scaring someone. Cause that's exactly how Haley looked. Confused like someone's playing a trick on her and startled like she'd just seen a ghost, actually two ghosts. There was silence between the two couples for a second, before Nathan turned and looked at Haley, who still sat agape, and smiled because his surprise obviously worked, then turned back to his brother and sister-in law. "Hey guys." he said with a chuckle

"Hey Nate." Peyton smiled at him "Hi Haley." Peyton said casually, "What's with the face, you seen a ghost or something?" she held back a laugh

Hearing her name snapped her out of her trace. "Uh- Hey!" she laughed

"She speaks!" Lucas said dramatically as he and Peyton stepped inside and moved toward to exchange hugs

"I'm just surprised, to see you guys!" Haley smiled as she hugged Peyton and Lucas hugged Nathan "Where's Sawyer?"

"Hanging with her big cousin Jaime." Peyton said over Haley's shoulder as they hugged

" Oh And Mouth and Skills were there too." Lucas added teasingly as he went over and hugged Haley after Peyton had went over to hug Nathan.

"Now J-Luc you sure you wanna do this?" Skills said as he finished smearing a line of black paint underneath his right eye just like he'd done to the left. While Mouth pushed the couch into the corner so they'd have plenty of room.

"No the question is do _you _wanna do this, Uncle Skills." Jaime said looking competitive with a set of black lines underneath his own eyes the way a professional hockey player would.

"I don't know Jaime, me and Skills make a pretty good team." Mouth said, working on his own 'eye black'

"We're not scared. Right Sawyer?" Jaime addressed a 2 year old Sawyer who nodded in return.

"Alright then, let's do dis." Skills said and grabbed the hockey sticks out of the closet and handed everyone including himself, a stick, giving Sawyer a small plastic one.

Mouth dropped a rubber ball, they were using as a puck, onto the floor. Then placed his stick on one side of the ball. Then Jaime led Sawyer toward the middle of the room, directly in front of Mouth and helped her position her hockey stick on the other side of the ball. Mouth looked down at Sawyer and Sawyer brushed her blond bangs out of her face and looked back up at Mouth.

The two stood staring at each other in a face off position.

Mouth tapped his stick off the floor and Sawyer did the same. "Grr." Mouth said and Sawyer scowled "Sawyer I'm just pretending." Mouth pacified

"Me too." Sawyer said simply then flashing a smile before scowling again.

"You can do it Sawyer." Jaime encouraged

"C'mon man." Skills clapped eagerly

"I got this." Mouth said as the door opened he turned and looked to see who it was. "Hi Millie." he said as he saw her walk in the door, but what he didn't see was Sawyer, as she hit the ball and it rolled between Mouth's legs and into one of the laundry baskets laying on its side acting as a goal.

"Yes!" Jaime cheered as he ran over to Sawyer. "Good job Sawyer. High five." he held up his hand and her tiny hand clapped against his palm. The two cousins then turned and simultaneously stuck their tongues out at Skills.

"Mouth! Man, how the hell you miss that?" Skills asked in disbelief to Mouth who was now by the door talking to Millicent.

"Miss what?" Mouth asked obliviously, craning his neck towards Skills

"A two year old scoring on you." Skills said flatly

"Oh, just got distracted I guess." Mouth said turning back to Mille and smiled.

"Marvin, is that.. shoe polish?" Millie asked brushing a thumb under Mouth's eye.

" So What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Haley smiled

"Nathan called us." Peyton said

"He did?" Haley said looking between Peyton and Lucas.

"Yep. I'm the Haley- sitter." Lucas smiled

"What?" Haley asked as she looked at Nathan who just smiled at her. "Best surprise ever."

"And speaking of surprises," Peyton segued "Haley you look-"

"Be nice." Lucas jokingly warned which earned him a slap on the leg from Haley and a elbow in the side from Peyton

"I was gonna say, 'you look awesome'." Peyton said

"You don't have to be _that _nice Peyton." Haley chuckled

"No seriously you do, I mean as awesome as anyone can look when their sick, but as for Naley Baby number 2, you can't even tell."

"Oh yes you can." Haley rubbed her stomach

"Well your stomach yeah, but for the most part you're one kick ass pregnant lady." Peyton said and Haley laughed. " I mean, when I was carrying Sawyer I was as big as a house." Peyton said and Lucas laughed "You could disagree with me you know." she said to her husband

"I could." Lucas nodded, which earned him an offended gasp and another smack from Peyton. "I'm kidding, besides, all women look beautiful when their pregnant."

"Aww." Peyton and Haley chorused and Nathan rolled his eyes good naturedly as he slipped on his suit jacket.

"You know, as much as I'd like to stay and watch 'I Love Lucas' I have a flight to catch." Nathan slid by Lucas and Peyton who were standing by the bed and he leaned in to give Haley a kiss but she turned her head away, and he pulled back confused. "What?"

"I don't want you to get sick."

" Haley, I've been in the same room with you, I've been in the same _bed _with you. And I've been around you the whole time. At this point, If I get sick, I get sick."

"But it's not a sure thing, If I kiss you, it'll be a sure thing."

Nathan had to smile at her concern for him "Okay." he gave up, and leaned back in to kiss her cheek, but at the last second gave her a peck on the lips instead and pulled away quickly.

"Hey!" Haley said

"Oops." Nathan shrugged innocently

"Yeah oops." Haley said sarcastically smiling despite herself. "Well since it's inevitable …" she simpered as she grabbed Nathan's tie and lightly pulled him down to her eye level and kissed him.

A few seconds passed, then a few more and Lucas cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable watching his brother and his best friend/ sister in law, make out. The two remained kissing and Lucas cleared his throat again, a little louder.

"Luke?" Peyton said and Lucas looked at her and she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

"Okay we get the point." Nathan jokingly grimaced in disgust at the pair as he pulled back from Haley and stood up straight, knocking over the infamous alarm clock in the process. "This thing does **not** wanna stay on the night stand." Nathan stated as he knelt down to get it as it had now fallen behind the bed. "Got it….Hey look what I found." he said as he pulled the alarm clock out from behind the bed. He placed the clock back on the night stand and showcased what he had in his other hand. A multicolored bracelet. He got to his feet then slipped the bracelet onto Haley's wrist "Don't say I never gave you anything." he smiled

"Oh you've given me plenty." Haley said cheekily, and placed her hand on her stomach and Nathan smiled then took his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated, a text from Clay.

"I'll call you when I get there." Nathan kissed her forehead.

"Okay, be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Haley said

Nathan then turned to Lucas and Peyton. "Take care of her."

Lucas placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a solemn nod "Bye Nate." Peyton said.

"Bye." he said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Haley, I saw that piano, when we came in. Very Justin Fleming. Kind of an aberrant aesthetic feel to it. Do you mind if I take a few pictures? I think it'll look great in the art studio." Peyton said pulling out her camera phone.

"Art Studio?" Haley asked

"Yeah, at the house. Luke has his office where he writes and I've been drawing a lot more lately, and he wanted me to have my own space. Plus I can listen to The Cure all I want, without having to hear him complain." Peyton elaborated and Lucas rolled his eyes at her last comment.

"Oh well in that case, go 'head." Haley said and Peyton went downstairs.

"So, you wanna explain the piano?" Lucas ventured taking a seat at the edge of the bed

Haley sighed before reluctantly replying "I set it on fire."

"Go through a Pyro phase?" He said half-joking

Haley chuckled lightly "No. Just had a rough transition after my mom died."

Lucas nodded in understanding as his heart tightened with guilt. "Yeah about that, Hales I'm really sorry we didn't come back for the funeral. It's just that, Sawyer was sick and Peyton and I were freaking out and-"

"Luke, it's okay. I know you would have been here if you could've been."

"I _definitely _would've." he emphasized "Speaking of which, I got your letters. I missed you too, buddy." he smiled and Haley smiled back as Peyton came back into the room.

"Okay I got the pictures. Thanks Haley." Peyton said and Haley flashed her a smile and gave her a thumbs up " Alright babe, I'm taking off." she addressed Lucas

"You taking the car?" Lucas asked as he stood up and walked over to his wife

"Yeah, but Nathan's is still here, he got picked up, and the keys are in the kitchen." Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Wait I thought you were gonna stay here." Haley said confused

"Nope, that's all Lucas." Peyton clarified and Lucas nodded in an official manner "Aside from coming down here to keep an eye on you. We decided to have a best friend day, to just, you know, check in. So I'm gonna go meet up with Brooke."

"Aw Peyt I'm sorry. She's outta town." Haley said sympathetically

"Outta town?" Peyton asked quizzically

"Yeah, her and Julian. He called us this morning and let us know." Haley explained

Lucas squinted in perplexity "But we saw-"

"I know what's going on." Peyton with a shrewd smile

"What?" Lucas inquired wanting to know what was happening.

By way of answering, Peyton moved in closer and kissed Lucas. "Bye." she whispered against his lips as she retracted her face away from his, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Where ya goin?" Haley asked.

"Outta town." Peyton said in a sing song voice letting hers hands travel down Lucas' back till they hit the back pockets of his jeans, she slid her hand inside, till her fingers graced the metallic edges of the car keys, she pulled them out with a smile, before giving him another quick kiss. "Bye Haley." she said

"Bye." Haley chuckled shaking her head at her friends antics.

"I'll be back later." Peyton called as she left.

"My wife." Lucas said trying his best to inflect an over-exerted tone in his voice as he carded his fingers through his hair.

"Oh you love every minute of it." Haley said, unconvinced by anything to the contrary

"Yeah I do." Lucas admitted

"I know you do. Mr. Peyton Sawyer." Haley teased

"Ha ha." Lucas said sarcastically with a smile. "Well, it's nice to know you're still here. If were 10, you would've snuck out by now."

"Why does everyone keep mentioning that?" Haley groaned exasperatedly

"Well it's kinda hard to forget Hales, it was picture day." Lucas laughed a little as he thought of Haley's yearbook photo with her puffed face, courtesy of her case of the mumps.

"Oh yeah!" Haley's eyes widened in remembrance "Thank God Quinn didn't bring that up." she said relieved.

"Yeah it'd be pretty embarrassing if Nathan heard about that." he paused, and grinned "or saw that."

Haley gasped, "Lucas Eugene Scott you wouldn't dare!" she slapped him on the arm "Wait a minute, we both burned our 5th grade yearbooks when we turned 15. Because of my picture, and because that was the year you started to 'become a man' and your face broke out." Haley snickered

"Yeah." Lucas sighed, drawing the word out. "But before we did, I cut out a few pictures and saved them." he smirked.

"So did I. One of them was yours." Haley smirked back. "And not to mention the other millions of pictures I have from when we were younger."

They sat staring at each other, waiting to see who would blink first. "Fine truce," Lucas conceded "As long as you never show Peyton those. In fact no one sees those."

"Truce," Haley nodded "As long as you never show anyone either."

"Umm Peyton's already seen the yearbook photo." Lucas said sheepishly and Haley huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry Hales! She found it when she was cleaning."

"Eh it's fine. Nathan's seen yours too." she said and Lucas scowled "We're even." she smiled

"Fine, just them and no one else." Lucas said

"Deal."

"Deal." Lucas echoed and high fived Haley.

Julian and Brooke laid in bed with the sheets haphazardly wrapped around them. Brooke's head resting on Julian's naked chest as he lazily combed his fingers through her brown hair. He ducked his head and kissed her bare shoulder that was peeking out from underneath the sheets. Brooke moaned at the touch and he smiled "Are you enjoying yourself Brooke?" he asked rhetorically

Brooke sighed contently breathing in the scent of vanilla from the candles Julian had lit earlier. "Yes. This is the best hotel I've ever stayed at. And trust me, that's saying a lot."

Julian laughed "Well is there anything I can do to make your stay more _pleasurable_?" he whispered suggestively into her ear.

"Well there is one thing." Brooke said coyly raising her head and looking into Julian's eyes.

Julian quirked an eyebrow at her , then leaned down and kissed her, which she reciprocated then shrieks of giggles and moans escaped her as his lips slowly worked their way up her neck stopping by her left ear lobe. "Julian stop, that tickles." Brooke managed to say through her laughter.

"No I love your laugh." Julian said quickly, then going back to kissing his fiancée.

Just then, a knock at the door ceased his actions.

"Room Service." came the voice, on the other side of their bedroom door.

"Wow you really went all out on this." Brooke said impressed, as she rolled off of Julian and slipped on her white bath robe.

"I don't order any…" Julian said to the back of his Brooke's head as she got up to answer the door.

Another knock made Brooke quicken her pace. "Coming." she said as she approached the door, then turning the knob and opening it.

"Damn, guess I forgot the food." Peyton joked shrugged nonchalantly.

"P Sawyer." Brooke said in disbelief, her eyes wide in surprise.

"B. Davis." Peyton mimicked

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed, engulfing her best friend in a hug, nearing knocking her over "What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"Lucas is taking care of Haley while Nathan's in Dallas. And 'going out of town'?, doesn't like you. You don't just drop of the face of the earth."

"No, that's you." Brooke replied with a sneer.

"Okay okay, I deserved that." Peyton raised her hands in surrender. "But I'm here now, and I'm spending the whole day with you."

Julian, now fully dressed came into the living room trying to see what was going on. "What goin-Peyton?" he momentarily stopped dead in his tracks, before walking towards the girl and giving her a hug.

"You." Peyton said as she released him. "Little tip, next time you wanna kid-nap my best friend, make sure you at least hide the cars in the garage."

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something." he said and both girls laughed

"It was a nice try." Brooke placated

"Well it's a good thing it didn't work, otherwise Brooke and I couldn't catch up." Peyton said

Julian looked back and forth from Peyton to Brooke, who was giving him a pleading look. "But-"

Brooke took his hand. "Please, Julian? I know you planned on today being just us, but she's my best friend and I haven't seen her in forever, please? I promise I'll make it up to you.. tonight." Brooke added with a wink.

"Alright." Julian agreed "Let me get my shoes."

"You don't have to leave!" Peyton laughed

"No it's okay. I'm just gonna go hang out with my homey." Julian said he went over to the front door where his boots were and sat down on the steps as he laced them up.

"Homey?" Peyton asked, confused.

"Jamie." Brooke clarified

"No I know who he meant, I just believe he used the word 'homey'." Peyton and Brooke smiled amusedly and gave her a playful shove.

"People say that!" Julian argued as he took her brown winter coat off of the banister and slipped it on.

"No yeah, of course they do. I'm just too terribly square to keep up." Peyton said sarcastically and Brooke laughed.

"You know, it's hip to be square." Brooke quoted jokingly and Peyton and Julian laughed.

"Okay I have my cell if you need me." Julian said as he grabbed his scarf

"Alright, have fun. Be careful on the roads." Brooke said before giving Julian wrapping her arms Julian and giving him a kiss. "I love you." she said

"I love you too." he replied "Bye Peyton." he waved

"See ya Julian." she said to his retearting form as the door closed

"Alright so we have catching up to do. So tell me, what's going on in your life?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the couch

" Nothing, too exciting, I'll tell you all about that later." she took a seat next to Brooke "But first I wanna know what's going with you and Tree Hill, I feel like I've been gone forever." Peyton said and Brooke nodded in agreement "Okay so what's been happening, what's new, what changed?" Peyton questioned

Brooke laughed airily "A lot. Let's start at the beginning…"

**Okay that's chapter 2! I hope you all liked it and for those and if you have any questions or concerns, comments message me or you know leave a review. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Pretty please, with some Naley, Leyton Brulian and whatever Clay and Quinn's couple is, on top. Please and thank you, chapter 3 will be up soon if you leave reviews ;) **

**Oh and if you don't understand a joke, just let me know haha **


	3. Inside The Memories

**Hello Yesterday ch.3 Inside the Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, darn. A.N: Thank you guys for the reviews. They've really helped me out. Oh and for those of you visitors that are reading this story, first off thank you, and second of all you guys can leave reviews too. I enabled the anonymous comments so feel free to leave some. PLEASE. So okay, enjoy! (: **

Jamie and Sawyer sat on the couch, drinking their chocolate milk, Jaime's from a glass, and Sawyers from a sippy cup, as they watched cartoons. While Skills and Julian sat next to them opting for two beers as their beverage of choice. Jaime watched as the roadrunner sped away from one of the coyote's traps, when a laugh from Mouth's room, which he and Millie relocated to, caught his attention. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. "Julian?" he said turning his attention to the man next to him. Julian slowly pried his eyes away from the episode of Looney Tunes © that he was watching perhaps more intently than the children it was intended to occupy, and looked at Jaime, signaling he'd heard him. "Why are you marrying Aunt Brooke?" he asked.

Slightly puzzled by the sudden inquiry, Julian set his beer down on the table, giving Jaime his full attention. "Because I love her." he said simply "Why?" he asked

"Just wondering." Jaime said simply. "What else?"

"Well, she makes me happy, and we have a lot of fun together."

Jaime nodded thoughtfully as he got up from the couch, carefully sidestepping Sawyer, who's eyes were still glued to the television and proceeded towards Mouth's room. He gave a knock on the door, waiting until he heard Mouth say 'come in' before opening it.

"Hey Jaime." Mouth greeted

"What can we do for you?" Millie said

"I was just wondering, are you guys gonna get married?"

"W-what?" Mouth tittered

"What made you ask that?" Millie asked, now blushing

"Well you love each other, right?" Jaime asked and Mouth and Millie both nodded "And you have lots of fun together, right?" and once again they both nodded "And you make each other happy, right?"

"Yeah." Mouth replied "But Jaime, it takes a lot more than that to make a marriage work." He explained

"Well what's it gonna take?" Jaime asked and Mouth and Millicent looked at each other silently searching one another for answers.

"Man, what's it gonna take to get you out of my face?" Nathan asked shaking his head at his friend who kept pestering him.

"But I'm bored, Nate." Clay complained

"We'll be in Dallas in an hour." Nathan said

"I can't wait that long." Clay dramatized

"What are you, nine?" Nathan said and Clay rolled his eyes and stared out the window of the plane for a few seconds before turning back to Nathan, who was reading his text book.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked.

"The same thing I was doing when you asked me 10 minutes ago, studying. I have a test coming up." Nathan said, his eyes still focused on his text book.

"If Kellerman's such a hard ass, why'd you take his class?"

"Because you told me that-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean there was an easier teacher, why didn't you pick him?"

Nathan closed his book and looked at Clay. "Because man. All my life it was drilled into my head that basketball was the only way I'd ever make something of myself. My dad, he would always push me to be the best. Then I'd push myself just to get his approval. And before Haley came along, I didn't even know there was life outside of basketball.

Then I started to think about, if I maybe wanted that life. You know, away from the pressure. But when it came down to it, I realized I did love the game, the thrill of the crowd, people counting on me, and when we won a game, they'd look at me like I was some kinda hero. And that's when I knew, that all the hard work and the challenges I had to deal with paid off, because it made me better, it made me stronger. And that's why, I'm taking his class , because he makes me work hard, and he challenges me."

"I still don't get it." Clay said

"I take that back, you're not nine, you're five."

"I am no- hey, peanuts." Clay said as the stewardess handed him a bag "I love these things." he excitedly ripped the bag open and started munching on them.

Nathan once again shook his head at his friend and sighed as he opened up his text book.

Quinn sighed as she closed her magazine, and set it back on the table with the other she had read as she sat in the waiting area outside the room where her meeting is going to take place. She looked up at the clock, 5:05 was the time. An hour past when the meeting was _supposed _to start. When she got there, the secretary told her Mr. Bigley, the man she was to meet with was in a conference call. Since then she'd just been sitting there, waiting and reading magazines.

"Miss James?" Mr. Bigley's secretary said

"Yes?" Quinn answered

"He's ready to see you now."

"Oh ok thank you." Quinn said and got up and walked into his office.

"Quinn. Sorry to keep you waiting. I got hung up." He said and closed the door behind her as she came in.

"It's okay." Quinn smiled.

"Alright, so let's get down to business." Mr. Bigley said and sat down at his desk and pointed to the chair in front of it, for Quinn to sit in.

"Okay, here's my portfolio." she pulled out a flat case and handed it to him. "These are the some of the shots from my trip to Africa."

"Hmm." Mr. Bigley said as he mulled over the photos. "They're great Quinn. They're really great. Unfortunately I just don't have any work for you right now." He said and Quinn's face fell. "But this summer, however, I do need someone for an assignment in New Zealand. Are you interested?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Quinn nodded fervently

"Good. You got the job."

"I uh thank you!" she shook his outstretched hand. "Really thank you. This is unbelievable." She smiled

"Unbelievable!" Peyton gaped. "Dan and Rachel?"

"Yep she hooked up father of the year and they ran this whole televised forgiveness scam."

"Oh I caught a glimpse of that on t.v. one day. I had no idea Rachel was behind it."

"Neither did I at first. Then she dragged her skanky grave robbing ass back here, and blamed me for the money she stole after Bitchtoria chased her off. Then tried to fix everything with a check."

"And?" Peyton asked

"I tore it up and threw it in her face."

"I wish I'da been there to see that." she joked "So what happened between you and your mom?"

"What?" Brooke asked

"You called her 'Bitchtoria'."

" Don't they have newspapers where you and Lucas ran off to?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled softly "Is it about Clothes Over Bros, cause I know about that."

"She lied. Well she and Millie. But mostly her. She lied to our investment bankers, and to me. And a lot of people lost money because of it." Brooke sighed "But she told everybody it was her fault then she went jail, turns out it was for the headlines, and I sold the company and gave away my money to pay everybody back. And when I told her what I did, she told me I was stupid, and you know, I'm beginning to think she was right."

Peyton reached out her rubbed Brooke's back. "Brooke Davis, you are not stupid. You, are smart. And you're strong, and you're gonna find your way back from this, you're gonna be just fine, I know you are."

"Thanks Peyton." Brooke said softly then cleared her throat. "On a happier note, where's that charming little girl, Sawyer Brooke Scott?"

Peyton smiled at Brooke's resilience "She's with Mouth and Skills."

"Aw I wanted to play with her and teach a game."

"What game?"

"The 'Say Brooke Davis is the most beautiful girl in the world and you get a cookie' game."

"Don't poison my daughter." Peyton joked and Brooke laughed "And don't worry judging from what was going on in that bedroom when I got here, it won't be long till you and Julian have your own kid to spoil."

"Actually we won't."

"What?" Peyton said confused

"I thought I was pregnant a while back it turns I wasn't, and that.. I can't have children."

"Oh Brooke. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Brooke said quietly "But um I've been dealing with it, so I guess, for right now, I'll just have to stick with spoiling Jaime and Sawyer, who I need to see more of."

"I know, I know." Peyton groaned light-heartedly "So what else has been going on?"

"Let's see… Nathan quit basketball."

"Knew that."

"Haley's pregnant."

"Knew that too." Peyton chuckled

"Hmm what else? Oh Millie had a drug problem, Julian and I broke up for a while, Haley went on tour ,Nathan and Jaime went with her, and no they didn't bump into Chris Keller, um one girl got pregnant and said it was Nathan's baby and tried blackmail him, I got arrested, got in a car accident, the levy broke, Julian's been getting a lot more work as a producer, he's making a documentary, um oh Haley's older sister Quinn and Nathan's agent Clay well first of all they hooked up, then got shot by a crazy psycho stalker." Brooke said nonchalantly

Peyton stared at Brooke blankly trying to process what she told her. "Wow. It's amazing what you miss -

"When you don't call, write, text, send a smoke signal or make any kinda contact at all? I know, funny huh?" Brooke said sarcastically and Peyton narrowed her eyes

"It's not funny Lucas!" Haley yelled at a still laughing Lucas.

"I'm sorry Hales but yeah it is. I mean you slap..Renee?" He looked at Haley confirmation of the name

"Or 'slut'. Whatever you want to call her."

"Alright so you get arrested for assault and battery and once you get in the cell, you have an 'enlightening' conversation with some of Tree Hill's finest prostitutes?" Lucas held back a laugh

"They weren't _all _prostitutes! I think one of them robbed the fountain by the park."

"Oh well that's much better." Lucas said sarcastically "You know Hales I think that jail was good for you. I mean you really need to learn the consequences of your actions. You can't go around slapping people, I mean it was fine in high school but we're adults now." Lucas jokingly lectured and slapped him on the arm. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You really need to-" He was cut off when a pillow suddenly collided with his face. "Ow! Hey!" Lucas shielded himself with his hands as Haley kept swinging her pillow "You're so violent." He laughed right before a well placed smack in the back of the head set him sailing of his place at the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Haley tossed her pillow aside "Luke?" she bit back a laugh "You alright?"

"Ugh." he grunted as he got to his feet. "You're lucky you're pregnant." he rubbed his head and winced

"I'm sorry." she chuckled sympathetically "Let me see it."

"Nah I'm fine." he dismissed with a wave of his hand and Haley coughed in response. "Which reminds me, I'm here to take care of you, you need anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"I beg to differ."

"You usually do." Haley said

"Are you saying I'm argumentative?"

"No." Haley gave an appeasing smile

"I think you are."

"Well you are starting an argument right now." Haley pointed out

"No I'm not." Lucas said

"Yes you are." Haley disagreed

"No I'm not. _You're_ starting the argument." Lucas countered

"How?" Haley inquired

"Because you, just..are." Lucas said clumsily

"Wow and you're a writer?" Haley ribbed and Lucas sneered

"Very funny. You have a real future as a comedian." Lucas said caustically

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, friend." Haley gave Lucas a pat on the shoulder then quickly grabbed a tissue " _Achew!_"

"Bless you." Lucas said prominently

"Thank you." Haley mumbled from behind her tissue. Noticing Lucas' smirk she added "Don't gloat." and Lucas laughed.

"Well well." Quinn said as she entered the room.

"Hey." Lucas greeted as he got up.

"Hey stranger." Quinn smiled and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just in for a visit." Lucas said as he reclaimed his spot on the bed

Quinn nodded

"How'd your meeting go?" Haley asked

"Great. They offered me an assignment for this summer."

"Congratulations." Haley smiled

"Thanks." Quinn smiled back. "So how're you feeling?"

"Fine." she shrugged

"Stubborn." Lucas fake coughed

"Gee Lucas I sure hope you don't have what Haley has." Quinn played along

"No I'm fine." he said then faked a gasp "Maybe I do have what Haley has."

"Shut up Lucas." Haley grabbed the pillow and held it up, silently threatening to hit him again and Lucas put up his hands in surrender.

" Oh this brings back memories."

"What does?" Lucas asked

"You two sitting on Haley's bed, talking, being dorks." Quinn gestured to the two of them. "Do you remember how dad would get? He'd be like 'Do they _have_ to hang out in her room?'"

"Oh yeah, then mom would say 'They're 7 years old what do you think's gonna happen?'"

" 'Boys only have one thing on their mind.'" Quinn quoted, deepening her voice, impersonating her father.

" 'We've known that boy for years, he's a nice boy.'" Haley made her voice higher, impersonating her mother

" 'Lydia, there is no such thing as a nice boy.'" Quinn quoted

" 'Jim, Haley and Lucas are best friends nothing's going to happen.'" Haley said and Lucas chuckled

"And of course right after your mom would calm him down, Taylor would run in yelling 'Lucas kissed Haley! Lucas kissed Haley!'" Lucas mimicked and Haley and Quinn laughed "Then they'd split us up. Your dad and I would have our 'man to man' talks out on the porch-"

"And mom would lecture me in the living room."

"And your dad made me a member of the 'hop' club." Lucas recalled

" 'Hop?" Quinn asked

"Hands Off Property." Lucas chuckled

"And mom gave me the talk." Haley recounted

"And who would've thought, that for all those years, they worried about the wrong Scott ." Quinn said and everybody laughed

"You know, looking back on it, your dad was pretty lenient. I mean I don't know how I'd react if there was some boy in Sawyer's room." Lucas said

"Aww you sound like such a dad." Haley said

"You look like such a mom." Lucas said nodding to Haley's stomach.

"Wow doesn't it feel like it happened fast? I mean we're both married, you have a 2 and half year old daughter, I have an eight year old son and another one on the way. Doesn't it feel like just yesterday we were up on the roof of Karen's Café throwing water balloons at each other?"

"Or playing mini golf, and I'd always beat you." Lucas said

"Okay _that _never happened."

"No I distinctly remember winning every game."

"Yeah, in your dreams."

Lucas thought for a second "That gives me an idea." he got up off the bed

"Where ya goin?" Quinn asked

"I'll be right back. I've got Nathan's car." Lucas said as he left.

Alright that's chapter 3! The 4th and last chapter will be up soon! Please leave reviews! I love em, they're awesome oh and once again, they can be anonymous. Okay so.. Message me, let me know what you think. Please and thank you. (:


	4. Resolution

**Hello Yesterday ch.4 Resolution**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. But it I did that'd be awesome. Or awful depending on if you like this story or not. ;) Alright peeps last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and send in requests for stories you'd like me to write next, if you want. I'd be happy to write what you guys wanna read. (: **

Peyton jangled the car keys in her hand as she waited impatiently by the door. "C'mon hurry up Brooke!" she tapped her left Ugg clad foot against the floor.

"I am coming!" Brooke yelled as she walked into the living and stepping into her boots. "What's the big deal?"

"I just wanna do this before it gets dark."

"It's only 6:00." Brooke pointed to the clock

"And you're moving like a turtle." Peyton said and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Plus the temperature's supposed to drop later and I don't wanna freeze my ass off."

"Doing what?" Brooke said as she slipped on her jacket.

"Something." Peyton said cryptically

"What?" Brooke pressed, as she fixed her light blue scarf.

"Hey look at that, you got your scarf on let's go." Peyton pushed her out the door and shut the front door behind them.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked in a final attempt as she got into Peyton's comet.

"Where are we going in this picture?" Quinn asked as she and Haley looked at an old picture of the two of them in the backseat of a car when they were kids.

"I don't know, but we sure looked happy." Haley said refrencing the giant grins on their faces, Haley smiled as she noticed her five missing baby teeth she had in the photo.

"Yeah we do look happy." Quinn nodded "Except for Taylor." she added when she noticed a sullen looking girl with crossed arms glaring at the camera.

Haley laughed. "She always did hate the big family getaways."

"That she did." Quinn said as she reached into the box on Haley's lap "Hey yearbook pictures."

Haley's eyes widened when she realized what Quinn was talking about. "Oh uh yeah you can't look at those."

"Why not?" Quinn asked

"Because.. I promised Lucas." Haley said reluctantly.

"Lucas? Now I have to see." Quinn reached for the box

"No." Haley held the box away from her. "Ah Quinn!" Haley exclaimed as her sister jumped on her. "Stop! I'm sick remember?"

" I thought you were 'fine'" Quinn mocked as she continued to try to get the box of pictures.

"Well I'm pregnant!" Haley said and Quinn got off and sat down on the bed.

There was silence while Quinn casually looked around whistling, and Haley eyed her suspiciously. Quinn yawned dramatically, raising her arms above her head in a stretch. As she slowly lowered them she quickly jerked and tried to grab the box of pictures. But Haley was too fast for her and grabbed them and held them away from Quinn again.

"Haley!" Quinn whined

"Quinn!" Haley mimicked

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

"That's completely different." Haley said

"Please?" Quinn asked

"No!" Haley said

"No!" Nathan said "I'm not buying tickets for the Superbowl, Clay."

"Why not?" Clay asked

"Because number one, I don't know if I'll be able to go, number two, Haley isn't really into football, and number three, because doesn't really like planes."

"Then drive down." Clay said simply

"Did you not hear anything else I just said?" Nathan asked and Clay looked at him bemusedly "Forget it, let's just sign this guy."

"Nathan, it's Matt Johnson. He was picked first in the draft, and he's worth millions as is, even with the salary cap." Clay explained

"I know. I did my research too." Nathan said "There he is." Nathan pointed to a long table with a young guy sitting it at. "Ready?" Nathan asked and Clay lifted his fist and Nathan tapped his own fist against Clay's. "Strong." Nathan said as they walked over to the table. "Matt Johnson?" he asked and Matt nodded "Nathan Scott, nice to meet you." Nathan extended his hand

"I know I'm a big fan. Nice to meet you." Matt said as he shook his hand. "And you must be Clay Evans. I heard about what happened. How's your arm doing?"

"It's getting better." Clay flexed his arm. "So are you ready to talk?"

"Sure, go 'head." Matt said

"Well I looked into some things, and you've been getting some pretty good offers. But I think we can offer you a better one." Nathan said

"Normally since, this would be your first year in the NBA you'd get around 5 hundred thousand dollars. But with the stats you have, we can get you a million dollar signing bonus." Clay said

"And a four year contract." Nathan added

"Wow, that sounds great." Matt said half-heartedly

"You don't sound too happy about it." Clay stated

"No, no it really is a great deal. But I don't know if I should take it." Matt said and Nathan and Clay looked confused. "Not just this deal, any deal."

"Why not?" Nathan asked

"Because that'd mean I have a career." Matt said

"Isn't that what you want?" Clay asked

"Yeah, no, I-I don't know." Matt ran his fingers through his brown hair. "It's different, y'know? I mean yeah I was a good player in high school and in college but, this is the NBA." Matt gestured to the doors that led into the gym. "This is my job, if I screw up, I ruin everything."

Nathan nodded at Clay and nodded back. "Matt, come with me for a second." Nathan said

Matt stood up wordlessly and followed Nathan into the gym. The two stood in a high row of the stands overlooking the court. "What do you see out there?" Nathan asked

"An empty basketball court?"

"Right. And this exactly whenever I'd start practicing. Whenever everyone else was gone. It'd just be me, the ball and the hoop. Total solitude. But it wasn't because I loved basketball, don't get me wrong I did, I do, but it was mostly because I never felt good enough." Nathan paused and looked at Matt who was looking back at him waiting for him to continue. " I did some stupid things and-"

"You mean the point shaving?"

"Wow you really did follow my career." Nathan joked lightly. "Yeah that. And after I came clean, it was tough finding a team. Colleges rescinded their offers, I was just stuck. And I knew I had to find something to do, because my wife was pregnant at the time. So I worked at a factory for a while,"

"Wow." Matt said

" Yeah. Then my high school basketball coach gave me a spot on his team cause he was coaching college ball, it wasn't anything big, but I was playing and that was enough." Nathan said and Matt nodded " Then one day a scout came to a game, next thing I know I have a shoe contract and I'm signing autographs. But one night, one stupid moment of anger cost me everything. I had to do it all over again. Eventually I got called up the NBA. I was happy, I was really happy, but I kept screwing up and getting chances I knew I didn't deserve. And for a while I let that guilt and that fear eat away at me. But that's when I realized that this," he gestured around the stadium "This is where I pay them all back. You wanna feel good enough? Follow me." he said before starting down the steps and on the court. "Here," he passed a basketball to Matt. "Take a shot." He said and Matt stood at the foul line and shot the ball and it went in with a swish. "Feel any different?" Nathan asked and Matt shook his head no. "Good that was easy. Try this," Nathan went over to the Shot Clock and turned it on. "Five shots, go." he hit the button and started the clock and the 24 seconds started ticking off.

Matt shrugged and dribbled a little before he took his first shot. It went in. Nathan took his jacket and went over and stood in front of him "What are you doing?" Matt askd

"15 seconds" Was Nathan's response

Matt went up for another shot but Nathan slapped it down with a block. The ball hit the ground and rolled down to the other end of the court. Matt jogged over to it as the last five seconds ticked by. The buzzer went off and Matt looked at Nathan. Nathan back over to the clock and reset it. "The last 24 seconds of the playoffs and you're down by five. Make 'em count." Nathan as he hit the button raced back over to his position guarding Matt.

Matt made a basket from the foul line then started dribbling toward the hoop for a layup when Nathan came up and stole the ball and started dribbling down the other end of the court. Matt raced behind him and stole the ball and headed back the other way. He stopped short when he noticed Nathan coming up beside him, and shot a three pointer. He raced underneath the hoop and grabbed the ball. He pivoted and tried to fake Nathan out but it didn't work.

"5 seconds." Nathan said

With a bounce of the ball and a step backward, Matt turned and shot a fade away. The ball sank through the net as the buzzer sounded. A grin spread across Matt's face as if he had actually won the playoff's.

"Feel differently now?" Nathan asked, slightly panting as he grabbed his jacket off the table.

Matt nodded, still looking at the hoop.

"See _that's_ what makes you good enough, putting everything you have into second of every game. And working with your team." Nathan said as he started walking back up the steps, with Matt following behind him. "So do you wanna work with us?" Nathan asked as they walked back out to where Clay was.

"Yeah I do. I wanna sign with you guys."

"That's great!" Clay shook Matt's hand. "Welcome to Fortitude. You'll have all the contracts by tomorrow. And here's our card all our contact information is on there." Clay said as the three of them left.

"Alright. I'll see you Monday." Matt said "It was nice meeting you guys, thanks for the game Nathan."

"No problem." Nathan said as Matt headed to leave. "Hey Matt!" he called and Matt turned back. "If even something did happen, just because it's the end of your season, doesn't mean it's the end of your world. Trust me, I know."

Matt nodded and smiled as he left.

"Man, what'd you say to him in there?" Clay asked

"Just told him the truth." Nathan smiled as he opened the car door and got in.

Peyton smiled as she opened the car door and got out. "We're here."

Brooke stopped and smiled when she noticed where they were. The bridge. "Peyton.."

Peyton linked her arm through Brooke's "Come on." she said as she led the way.

The two sat down on the edge of it like they did so many times before. "I miss it." Brooke said. "Like it was before."

"Well 'before' is gone Brooke." Peyton said "Maybe now can be even better." P she smiled.

"You mean 'now' when we don't see each other or even talk?" Brooke pointed out

"Listen I know that I have been…out of touch, lately. But it'll get better. We'll email, I'll call everyday, I'll visit more. And after your wedding, when you and Julian get back from the honeymoon, or whatever you guys are doing, we'll have a girls weekend just the two of us. " Peyton said

"You mean it?" Brooke asked

"Of course I do. You're my best friend." Peyton hugged her.

"Please?" Quinn begged

"No. You can't see them. And by the way, since when are you nine?" Haley said

"C'mon I'll be your best friend." Quinn pleaded

"I thought I was her best friend." Lucas said as stood in the doorway doing his best pout.

"You are." Haley laughed

"Ha!" Lucas grinned at Quinn

"So where'd you go and took you so long?" Haley asked

"I had to get something." Lucas said

"What?" Quinn asked

"Best friends confidentiality ." Lucas said and Quinn rolled her eyes

"Haley?" she asked looking for an answer

"Sorry he called it. You have to leave the room." Haley said

With a sigh Quinn got off the bed and glared at Lucas, who smirked back. "Dork." she mumbled as she pushed past him.

"Why don't you grab those photos you were telling me about, outta your car?" Haley called after her as she left and Quinn yelled back and 'ok'. "Alright so what's the big secret?" Lucas pulled out a handful of fold papers out of his inner jacket pocket. "Our predictions!" Haley said excitedly

"It took me a little while to get them since I don't have a key to the place anymore." Lucas said

"Why Lucas Scott, did you break and enter?" Haley said in a motherly tone.

"Anyways.." Lucas said evasively " I thought we could each make new ones and open them up next year."

"That better not be the next time I hear from you." Haley warned

"It won't be. I'll call and write and email…"

"And visit?" Haley asked

"And visit." Lucas confirmed as he handed her a pen

"Good. So, turn around." Haley instructed and Lucas did as he was told and Haley placed the paper on the Lucas' back using it to support the paper, as she wrote her prediction. "Done." she said and handed him the pen, and he wrote down his own prediction.

"Done." he echoed. "I'm gonna go put these back."

"How are you going to do that?" Haley asked

"I'm gonna go put these back." he repeated unresponsively as he left the room and walked downstairs passing Quinn on his way out the door. "I'll be back." he said and closed the door behind him.

Quinn shrugged as went to she re-opened the door so she could go out to her car. She opened the door and found Peyton and Brooke standing there and jumped a little. "Whoa! Hi." she chuckled

"Hi, sorry." Brooke chuckled along. "Oh Quinn this is Lucas' wife, and my best friend Peyton, Peyton this is Haley's sister Quinn."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Quinn extended her hand and Peyton shook it.

" Hey. Yeah, same here." Peyton smiled

"So is Haley awake, is it okay if we visit her?" Brooke asked

"Oh yeah she's upstairs, tireless as usual. Go ahead up, I'll be up in a second I just need to get something outta my car."

"Do you need any help?" Peyton offered

"Oh no thanks, it's just some pictures."

"Quinn is a photographer, she did a photo shoot for Clothes over Bros last year." Brooke said to Peyton. "Peyton's an artist, she came up with the _design _for Clothes Over Bros."

"Impressive." Peyton and Quinn said at the same time, then chuckled.

"You know I wouldn't call myself an artist right now, ." Peyton said

"Oh shut up, you so are. You're way better than that guy who cut off his ear." Brooke said

"I don't think I'm better than Van Gogh, Brooke."

"So what do you draw?" Quinn asked

"I don't think I can really generalize it. A little of bit of everything, most of the time it's music inspired." Peyton said and Quinn nodded "So what type of things do you.. photograph?" Peyton asked

"Same thing, a little bit of everything. Lots of candids." Quinn said

"Trying to catch life as it happens?" Peyton nodded

"Exactly." Quinn smiled

"Okay so I'm gonna leave you creative people to talk about things, I have no clue about. I'll be upstairs." Brooke said as she left.

"So..I hear that aside from the whole 'love of the arts' thing, that we have a lot in common." Peyton said as the two of them walked outside

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked

"I heard you had a run in with a psycho, I can relate." Peyton said

"Oh yeah, did yours shoot you and leave you for dead too?"

"No.. but I've been shot. My psycho, posed as my long lost brother, but he was actually just obsessed with me, then Lucas and my brother, my real brother, came and pushed him out a window and we thought we was gone but he wasn't. Then the second time he came back he kidnapped me and Brooke and locked us in my basement and beat us up, then Brooke and I beat _him _up…all on prom night."

"Wow. That's- wow. So how'd you get shot?" Quinn said

"….School shooting."

"Oh. Haley told me about that, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Peyton ventured a joke, and Quinn gave a half smile. "I mean it's something I'm never gonna forget, but you can't spend your life living in the past right?"

"Right." Quinn said and Peyton turned to head back inside. "Hey Peyton?" Peyton turned around. "How'd you get past it?"

"My friends, Lucas, and I learned how to fight." Peyton said "My brother, Derek, he's in the marines and he taught me some techniques. We could meet up some time and I could show you, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure." Peyton nodded

"Thanks." Quinn said as she got the portfolio out of her car

"Well us girls gotta stick together against those psychos." Peyton joked. "Come on, Brooke's hogging all the Haley."

The two girls walked upstairs and into the room. "What took you two so long?" Brooke asked

"We were just talking." Quinn said

"About what?" Haley asked

"Confidentiality." Quinn smirked and Haley narrowed her eyes at her

"Did I miss something?" Brooke asked

Just then Lucas entered the room. "Hey." he said

"Hi." all the girls except Brooke said

"Hi Brooke." he said

"Hmph." Brooke crossed her arms and looked away.

"Wha..?" he looked at the girls for answers.

"She's mad at you." Peyton enlightened him

"Why?" he asked

"Because we live in 'Siberia'." Peyton quoted Brooke.

"Oh come on, not you too. Haley's been saying that all day." Lucas said

"It's true!" the two girls said simultaneously

"It's true!" Julian exclaimed " I'm telling you man, Roadrunner is a boy!"

"Man he has purple hair. What kinda dude be caught with purple hair?" Skills countered

"It's a cartoon!" Julian said in disbelief

"Well they ain't draw it right. Just like Tweetybird." Skills said

"I thought Tweety was a boy." Jaime interjected and Sawyer nodded

"He _is_ a boy!" Julian said

"No she's not!" Skills said

"Dude, we can google it. Let's Google it right now."

"Alright then." Skills said as he and Julian went over to the computer.

Jaime rolled his eyes, and helped Sawyer down from her stool at the kitchen counter and walked over to Mouth's door.

"So.. What Jaime said was pretty crazy, huh?" Mouth said tentatively

"I guess. I mean, unless you don't want to think it's crazy. Cause then I wouldn't think it was crazy." Millie said with equal apprehension

"Well I-" Mouth was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in."

Jaime poked his head in the room. "Is Tweety Bird a boy?" he asked

"Yes" " No." they both said at the same time.

"Millie, I think I know my cartoons." Mouth said

"Well you're wrong about this one." Millie said

Jaime sighed as he closed the door.

"This is cwazy." Sawyer said and Jaime nodded.

Jaime's phone vibrated with a text from Nathan telling him he was on his way home.

"Hey Sawyer guess what. We're gonna go over to my house." Jaime said

"Okay." Sawyer smiled.

"Now we just need a ride." he said as he walked over to the two men who were still arguing. "Julian, Uncle Skills." Jaime tried to get their attention but the two kept on arguing. "Julian! Uncle Skills!" still the men didn't respond.

Just then Sawyer let out a high pitched shriek and both men and Jaime immediately looked at her to see what was wrong. Sawyer looked back at Jaime waiting for him to talk. Jaime nodded and smiled when it realized what she did.

"My dad said he's gonna be home soon and that we can go back to my house, so will one of you drop us off?" Jaime said

"I will." Julian offered "Then I'm gonna come back here and show you proof."

"You mean proof that I'm right? Go ahead." Skills said as Julian Sawyer and Jaime left.

"You know, as much as I love all of you, there is a chair over there." Haley chuckled at the 4 other people residing on her bed.

"You're right Hales." Lucas said which prompted everyone else to get up. After they did, Lucas plopped back down on the bed, spreading himself out as if he were making a snow angel. "Now you can guys can have the chair." Lucas smiled and the three girls who were now standing scoffed and rolled their eyes. Peyton walked over to Lucas, and smiled at him, then reached out and gently rubbed his arm for a second, then she grabbed it and used it to roll him off the bed and onto the floor. He was met with laughter as he stood up.

"You just love that floor don't you?" Haley asked in a teasing tone

"Women." Lucas muttered as he sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, as the girls reclaimed their spot on the bed.

"What was that?" Brooke asking accusingly

"Uh…" Lucas stammered as he looked at the four women staring him down. "Oh look it's Jamie and Sawyer!" Lucas said relieved as his nephew and daughter walked into the room.

And all the women snapped their attention to the children in the room.

"Hi Sawyer. Do you remember me?" Brooke asked

Sawyer thought for a second, staring at Brooke. "Brooke. Like me?" she said and Brooke broke out in a grin.

"Yeah, just like you. Sawyer Brooke Scott. C'mere and gimme a hug." Brooke said and scooped the little girl up in he arms.

"Aunt Brooke, Julian might now be home for a while." Jaime said

"Why not?" Brooke asked

"Because he and Uncle Skills got into a fight about if Roadrunner was a boy or a girl, then they got into another fight about Tweety." Jaime explained

"They did, did they?" Brooke asked quizzically

"Yep. Then I asked Mouth and Mille about it then they got into a fight."

Brooke shook her head amusedly "I guess I should go over there and break up." she look down at Sawyer "I'm gonna see you soon okay?" she smiled when Sawyer nodded "And I'm _definitely_, seeing you soon." she pointed at Peyton, who nodded the same way her daughter did. Brooke shifted Sawyer off her lap and stood up. Peyton stood up Sawyer. "Bye ." Brooke said as hugged her

"Bye ." Peyton said back. "I really am gonna see you soon." Peyton reassured.

"Oh I know you are. Otherwise I'm hunting you down." Brooke said half kidding.

"Bye Brooke." Lucas said and stood up.

"Hmph." she jerked her head in the opposite direction. "Bye _Haley, _Bye _Quinn_, Bye _Jaime_, Bye _Sawyer_, Bye _Peyton, _and…" she stopped when she got to Lucas again "hmph."

"C'mon Brooke. What if I promise to send a really expensive wedding gift?" he bargained

"Bye Lucas!" she said and hugged him "Wait a second, I don't have a car." she said once she released Lucas and was heading towards the door.

"I'll take you." Quinn offered

"You sure?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, it's getting late and Clay's gonna be home soon, besides Tweety's totally a boy." Quinn said

"Really?" Brooke asked as the two exited the bedroom

"Oh yeah." Quinn nodded "Bye everyone but Lucas!" Quinn called and Peyton and Haley laughed

"I was gonna tell you what we were talking about. Now I'm not!" Lucas shouted after her

"You suck!" came Quinn's reply

"Goodnight!" Lucas called happily

"Hey." Nathan said as he walked in

"Hey." Everybody replied

"Hey Luke, I wanted to show you that.. Thing." Nathan said awkwardly

"What thing?" Lucas said in complete confusion

"You know that thing, in the hallway." Nathan spoke through barred teeth as he nodded towards the hallway

"Oooh that thing." Lucas played along and went out into the hallway with Nathan.

"So how'd it go?" Nathan asked

"She went through a few cough drops, and a couple boxes of Kleenex, had a nap, her fever's down. She didn't really eat anything. But you know as well as I do that when you ask her how she is she'll say-"

"Fine, I know." Nathan said "Listen, thanks for doing this man. You really came through for me, I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. In fact I should be thanking you. I missed everything around here, it was nice to be back."

"It was nice having you back." Nathan said. As the two men turned to head back into the room. They both stopped in the doorway and enjoyed the picture in front of them. Peyton and Haley sitting on the bed talking. Sawyer and Jaime on floor, looking at a book.

"We didn't do too badly did we, man?" Nathan said

"Nope, not bad at all." Lucas agreed. "Alright guys I think we should get going." Lucas said and Sawyer and Jaime frowned. "Sorry, but it's getting late and I think it's somebody's bed time." He pointed to Sawyer

"It's almost yours too, buddy." Nathan said to Jaime.

"Okay." Jaime said reluctantly as he closed the book he was reading to Sawyer.

Peyton stood up and hugged Haley. "Bye Haley."

"Bye Peyton. It was so good to see you."

"It was good to see you too. We'll do it again soon." Peyton said "I'll force him too." she whispered jokingly

"Bye Uncle Lucas, Bye Aunt." Jaime waved and Lucas and Peyton hugged him.

"Bye buddy." Lucas said as he moved toward the bed. "Bye Hales." he said and hugged her

"Bye. I mean it, I better see you in this calender year, otherwise I'm not your friend anymore." Haley slightly joked

"I promise you will. I mean after all I have to defend my best friend title against Quinn." Lucas chuckled

"Oh you definetly do." Haley said as she released him.

"Sawyer, say bye to your aunt Haley." Peyton said and stood Sawyer on the bed so she could see Haley. Sawyer looked at Haley then plopped herself down beside her and made herself comfortable against the pillows. And everyone laughed "That's not what I meant." Peyton laughed "Now say bye."

Sawyer stood back up, "Bye." she said and grabbed Haley's face and kissed her cheek.

"Aww." Haley chuckled , and Sawyer placed her hand on Haley's stomach. "There's a baby in there Sawyer."

"Baby?" Sawyer asked and Haley nodded "Bye baby. Love you." Sawyer waved at Haley's stomach. She got down onto the floor and hugged Jaime. "Bye, love you."

And once again everyone 'aww'ed

Jaime smiled, slightly embarrassed "You too, Sawyer. Come back soon ok?" He said and Sawyer smiled and nodded

Sawyer looked up Nathan who standing there smiling, obviously waiting for his goodbye then turned and kept walking towards the door.

"Sawyer!" Lucas laughed

"I jokin'" Sawyer smiled and ran up and hugged Nathan's legs. "Bye." she said

"Bye Sawyer." Nathan said and scooped her up into his arms and handed her to Peyton. "I'll walk you guys out." Nathan said as the three of them left.

"Mom?" Jaime said as he took a spot on the bed.

"Yeah buddy?" Haley

"I was thinking…" Jaime trailed off

"Yes?…" Haley coaxed

"I was thinking, it'd be okay if you had a girl."

"It would?" Haley asked slightly surprised by his change of heart.

"Yeah I mean I spent all day with Sawyer and she's really cool. It might be fun to have a little sister." Jaime said

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Haley said and gave Jaime a kiss on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jaime said

"Well thanks again for coming down." Nathan said as they stood on the porch.

"We wanted to Nate." Peyton said and Sawyer who was squirming . "I'm gonna go put her in the car. Bye Nate" Peyton said.

"Bye." Nathan said. "We really do need to see more of you guys."

"And you will, I promise." Lucas said and he and Nathan hugged each other. "See ya around, little brother."

"Bye, Lucas." Nathan said

"Bye Nathan." Lucas said as he left.

Nathan went to the kitchen and opened a can of soup, poured it into a bowl and popped it in the microwave, when it dinged he pulled it out, put it on a plate and with some crackers and took it upstairs.

"Guess who's bedtime it is?" Nathan said as he walked into the room'

"Alright." Jaime sighed as he got off the bed "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." His parents chorused as he walked down the hall to his room

"Aw Nathan, thank you but I'm not hungry." she said when she saw the soup he was holding

"You have to eat something Hales." Nathan said

"Alright." Haley said much like Jaime had just done.

"What's this?" Nathan asked as he picked up the box of old pictures

"Just some old photos." Haley said as she ate a spoonful of soup.

"This is from our wedding reception at Tric."

"Oh yeah." Haley smiled at the picture of the two of them raising their glasses in the air

"Do you remember how hard it was to convince Tim we were actually married?" Nathan chuckled

"Yeah he thought was being Punked and he spent half the night looking for cameras and Ashton Kutcher." Haley chuckled

"Then he spent the other half following us around, waiting to see if we would slip up."

"Yeah he was crazy the entire time. Especially after the last names on the first fake I.d's we got didn't match, Mr. 'James Lafferty.'" Haley chuckled as she pulled out Nathan's fake id.

"Oh yeah, I remember that Miss. 'Bethany Joy Galeotti'" he chuckled

"That was a fun night." Haley laughed "I'm glad Lucas thought of it."

"Me too." Nathan said.

**And that is the end! Thank you all for reading, And for the reviews. (please leave them by the way) And if you have any resquests on fanfics I should write, let me know. Alright so leave reviews and messages please and thank you (: Enjoy tonight's episode!**


End file.
